


Yet - never - in Extremity

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: What might have been going through Tony Stark's mind as he built the Mark I  armor.





	Yet - never - in Extremity

**Author's Note:**

> This fills Square K1 of my 2018 Tony Stark Bingo Card: "writing format: drabble.   
> I am insanely proud of the fact that it is a true drabble of 100 words.

_“Hope” is the thing with feathers._

Maybe for Emily Dickenson, but for Tony Stark, hope is the thing with a missile propulsion system and flamethrowers. 

Hope is the ignorance of his captors and a corner of the cave hidden from the security cameras. 

Hope is a pile of scraps, a forge and a set of tools. 

Hope is an ancient laptop and a C compiler.

Hope is the calm demeanor of his fellow prisoner who is certain he will see his family again. 

Hope is the bright sunlight at the end of the dark tunnel. 

Hope is what comes next.


End file.
